


Kiss it better

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just needs to take a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, so please excuse any grammar or formatting mistakes.

"Gee! You home?" Mikey called through the house, running a hand through his hair and sighing.  
"Basement!"  
Gerard had been working on some art project a lot, ignoring Mikey for the most part.  
Mikey shrugged off his jacket and jogged down the stairs. Gerard was bent over a desk, pencil smudges on his face.  
"Gee, baby, give it a rest? Just for a little bit? ...For me?"  
Gee groaned but nodded.  
"My hand hurts anyways."  
"...Let me see it." Mikey pulled Gerard over to the bed and took his hand, massaging the muscles.  
Gee moaned a little at the relief and Mikey smirked.  
"Better?"  
"A little."  
Mikey pushed some hair out of his face.  
"Well...maybe i can kiss it better." Mikey grinned, pulling the hand up to his mouth, laying a kiss on top of it before sucking a finger into his mouth.  
He sucked on the tip of it like it was Gee's cock, coating it in his saliva before taking in another.  
"M-Mikey, wha- i gotta work."  
"Ssh..." He kissed him, slipping Gerards fingers out of his mouth and his fingers into the top of his waistband. Mikey straddled him and forced him down into the pillows before stripping off his own shirt.  
He felt Gee's hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Mikey let out a sudden moan as he felt Gee rub him through his pants before beginning to slip them off. Mikey quickly pushed Gerard's jeans and boxers down, leaving him exposed and showing pearls of precum gathering at his head. Mikey lifted his hips to allow his pants to be removed before wrapping a hand around Gerard's hard cock and stroking him, smoothing the precum with his thumb.  
"Fuck, Mikey. Don't tease me."  
Mikey smirked innocently before reaching around to grab the lube from the nightstand. He spread his legs and held himself up on one arm as he lubed his fingers, giving his brother a clear view. Mikey teasingly rubbed around his rim, making a show of it, before slipping one long slick finger inside himself.  
"Fuck, Mikey." Gerard moaned  
Eventually, Mikey had the fingers inside himself. He moaned obscenely as he fucked himself back on them.  
"Agh- oh, God. Gee, please. Please. Fuck, want you. Want your cock inside me."  
Gee pulled Mikey back to a sitting position.  
"I want you to ride me. Fuck yourself on me, baby."  
Mikey, now over the teasing and so desperately ready, whimpered and nodded, positioning himself over Gee-they'd lost their virginity to each other so they never bothered with condoms-and slowly lowering himself, moaning as he was filled by his big brother. Gee stayed still so Mikey could adjust, and seconds later, Mikey began raising his hips before slamming back down onto Gee's cock, crying out in pure pleasure. He bounced, almost crying from the intensity, before felt Gerard wrap his hand around him and begin to jerk him off.  
"Ungh- Gee, Gee, faster. Please. Wanna cum. Please baby." Mikey moaned.  
Seconds later, Mikey's body shuddered and clenched around Gee as he shot ribbons of cum on Gee's chest, feeling his brothers seed fill him as he came too.  
They were silent except for panting until a few minutes later when Mikey let his brother slip out of him, whining at the emptiness for a moment before kissing Gee and smiling.  
"So, did i kiss it better?"  
Gerard grinned.  
"I think it may need multiple treatments."

~ Fin~


End file.
